Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, are the cornerstone of the gaming industry. The commercial success of these gaming machines is as dependent on their entertainment value as their likelihood of providing a winning payout. To improve the entertainment value of their products, manufacturers have developed a variety of enhancements to the basic slot-type game. For example, gaming machine manufacturers have embellished their gaming machines with bonus games.
Bonus games typically start when a predetermined base game outcome occurs. Bonus games provide additional play features that embellish the play of the basic slot game. For example, some base games may trigger wild symbols that form additional winning pay lines. Still another bonus feature adds a surprise pay line to the array to provide players with another way of winning the game. All these features are designed to give the player a more entertaining gaming experience.
Although these bonus games and features have had varying degrees of success, players are always looking for new games and with new features. In the competitive gaming industry, there is a continuing need for slot machine manufacturers to produce new types of games that will attract players.